Bureau of Public Safety
The Bureau of Public Safety is the police force of Milvallen in Anarchy Reigns. Answering directly to the Mayor of Milvallen, the BPS makes use of cybernetically enhanced agents to track down criminals, defend civilians and keep the mutants away from civilian areas. The High Crimes Division of the BPS is tasked with hunting down dangerous criminals and rogue agents. Strike One is the elite unit of this already elite division. Military Agents are the main unit employed by the BPS, cybernetically enhanced agents who possess built-in weaponry. Each agent is equipped with instant access to the BPS database for up to the minute information on criminals and crimes in their area and a communication system to stay in constant contact with their superiors and team mates. High Crimes Division/ Strike One Nikolai Dimitri Bulygin '''is a former special ops operator and now a captain in the Bureau of Public Safety High Crimes Division under the Milvallen Ministry of Justice. He recently took command of the elite Strike One detachment, a team including Sasha and Leo. The rule of law is paramount to this career enforcer, as he will do anything to uphold the law, even to the detriment of those around him. Nikolai dispenses great justice to those he deems to be criminals. Equipped with a cutting-edge pair of cybernetic arms powered by current that flows from the reactor on his back, the tremendous voltage generated allows Nikolai to unleash devastating electric blows. He has no known next of kin. Nikolai plays the role of the final boss in Anarchy Reigns, with a vastly improved cyborg form after his devastating defeat at the hands of Leo. This form boasts three individual generators on the back and legs of Nikolai, giving him enhanced abilities, such as the ability to fly, a powerful shield and increased offensive capability. '''Maximillian “Max” Caxton is the BPS’s leading agent and the most skilled practitioner of Cybrid Arts in the Bureau. Max taught the members of Strike One everything he knows and his skill is such that he can engage all three of them simultaneously without much threat to himself. Max is now a wanted man, thanks to the murder of his wife and a number of other innocent civilians of Milvallen. This was part of a drug induced schizophrenia, from medication for his post-traumatic stress disorder. He is armed with two Positron Blades that emerge from him arms. Max carved the eight jagged scars across his own face with his own hands and in a mere handful of years has aged to the verge of unrecognizable. Leonhardt “Leo” Victorian boasts a background in the Navy's Special Operations Command unit and is currently an agent of the Strike One task force, an elite detachment of the Mivallen Ministry of Justice's Bureau of Public Safety High Crimes Division. Honest to a fault and with a deeply ingrained sense of justice. Leo operates according to his own convictions and beliefs. As a practitioner of the BPS' Cybrid Arts, he is widely considered to be the best on the force. Leo currently works with Nikolai and Sasha in pursuit of a fugitive - a man all three once called their mentor. He uses a charged four positron blades to slice and his dice his foes. Each blade juts out of his cyborg arms or legs. Leo's combination of Muay Thai, kickboxing, and blade-augmentated combat makes him a speedy close range combatant. His moves have quick start up times, especially his KW-H, and the first two branches of his combo can be delayed to transition into short strings which end in useful launchers, L (delay) L H and L L (delay) H. His normal charging moves are repeated swipes with pairs of Positron Claws. His KW charge move is a spinning dash with Positron Blades outstretched. He enjoys normal levels of defense and KW charging speed, and his Rampage move is a barrage of high velocity kicks. Sasha Ivanoff is a woman of icy intelligence, fast-tracked into the Mivallen Ministry of Justice's Bureau of Public Safety depite her youth. After a mere two years on the force, she joined the High Crimes Division and was later scouted by the elite Strike One detachment. Remarkably multi-talented, Sasha serves the Bureau with both brillant analytical skills and mastery of BPS combat techniques. When armed with her Snow Spikes and the latest BPS nanomachine-equipped suit, Sasha's combat potential can surpass even cyborgs and mutants. Quick and relentless, Sasha employs a barrage of light but speedy strikes and kicks. Her KW moves can be considered projectiles as she does not attack with any weapon attached to her. Her KW-L extends into a maximum four-hit combo finishing with a powerful downward spike. Her KW-H is an immolating forward mass of ice. Her 360 degree attack has a very long start-up time- when coupled with Spin Master she is very able to wear down Rampaging opponents. Her Reverse Approach grab is MadWorld brutal, seeing her handstand above her opponent's shoulders and drop her array of Ice Spikes like a guillotine on the opponents head. Unfortunately Sasha is very much a 'Glass Cannon', able to dish out punishment in spades but rather unable to take it. She makes up for this by having a very good KW gauge charge rate. Drones Drones are private robot soldiers used widely by the rich and powerful elite of emerging nations, as well as by the BPS. Human soldiers are of limited use in contaminated areas, but drones can operate indefinitely. They have a wide array of applications ranging from guard duty to assassination. All drones make use of hover boosters to slow their decent when they are deployed from overhead transports and wield two types of weapons, an assault rifle or a rocket launcher. Ninja Drones '''are enhanced drones mainly used for reconnaissance and patrol. Well suited to close quarters combat, thanks to an advanced martial arts programming routine and unparalleled stealth systems. Ninja Drones can be updated with battlefield data collected by Agents whenever the situation requires. '''Flying Drones '''are specialise drones developed to handle various types of harsh terrain by simply flying overhead. Notable for quick, confusing flight patterns and the grenades they rain down upon foes. Flying Drones have a significant Achilles’ heel: Their armour must be as thin and light as possible. '''Shield Drones '''are the most resilient of all drones, thanks to their advanced armour. They employ a predictable, but effective attack pattern: Hide behind a powerful shield projected from their arm, methodically approach a target and finally unload a shotgun blast at point blank range. '''Laser Drones '''are extremely dangerous drones equipped with shoulder-mounted laser cannons capable of vaporizing anything in their line of fire. If critical function is lost, a built-in self-destruct system is activated, turning the defeated Laser Drone into a powerful time bomb. '''BPS Drones are hybrid drones deployed exclusively by the BPS. They were designed by combining the aerial abilities of the Flying Drone with the powerful shield barrier wielded by the Shield Drones. These advanced drones are frequently deployed with elite BPS agents as they undertake their investigations. Helicopter Drones are unmanned helicopters armed with machine guns, missiles and a buzz saw for dealing with close encounters with mutants. After destroying the radar unit on the undercarriage, Helicopter Drones can be hijacked and flown. Jamming Drones are small mechanical units that emit electromagnetic interference, manipulating the brainwaves of anyone they latch onto. Although low-precision devices, Jamming Drones are more than capable of restricting Killer Weapon use. Originally designed by the BPS for anti-riot purposes, cheap knockoffs have recently begun to appear in the hands of criminals. Cthulhus are the ultimate border patrol weapon, designed to combat Berserker Mutants with a plethora of armaments: massive autonomous arm units capable of numerous attack patterns, several types of missiles, dual Positron Blades and a heavy laser. Their defense capabilities are also not to be taken lightly: Cthulhus are equipped with heavy metal plating and shields that can be projected from each limb. Cybrid Joes '''are combat robots programmed with core BPS tactical combat routines. Originally designed as a practice dummy for BPS Cybrid Arts training, an outside hacker unit managed to take control of a Cybrid Joe unit remotely, stealing both the robot and the valuable martial arts training data contained within. Several illicit copies have now been confirmed to exist: the BPS has designated their recovery as a mission of the highest priority. '''Jet Bombers are aeroplanes that are tasked with the bombing of areas populated by Killseekers and mutants. They are heavily armed and routinely bomb random areas in Anarchy Reigns, causing enormous amounts of damage. Cargo Planes are transport planes used by the BPS to ferry large numbers of drones and agents to different locations. They can also carry important prisoners, but can be very prone to crashing. Category:Allied Faction Category:Enemy Faction